Silent Night
by yami1234
Summary: 14 year old Emma had a perfect life, but when something strange happens and the dead appear. She and her brother will have to stick together as they try to find any place safe. NEW CHAPTERS!


.ok this is one of my first fanfictions..please read...

this is a zombie fan fic well which you can see..i am in the process of making chapter 2 for those who enjoyed this..thankies

"Come on!" yelled a small voice "Mom says it's time to get up.'Emma rolled over "Five moreminutes" she moaned."Emma, get up mom needs you to run an errand.," said the small boy yet again.

"Fine!"she stammered. After about what seemed like an hour Emma yawned walking down her steps. "Good morning."

said a familiar voice. "Oh hi mom." Emma replied while half sleeping. "It's my fifth day of summer vacation

and here I am not sleeping" Emma thought to herself.

"What time is it?" she questioned. Her mom looked at her watch. "Why honey, it's about one.

You have been sleeping all day. "1pm, I almost broke my record." Emma groaned. "Joey said you needed

me to run an errand?" she questioned. "Oh yes, I need you to run and get me a few things from the market."

she replied."OK Joey do you want to come with me?" asked Emma. "Yeah! Yeah!" he screamed jumping up and down.

Emma couldn't help but smile. Yes, at times her brother could get quite annoying, but for a four-year-old

he can be kinda cute at times. After getting socks and shoes on they headed out the door

Joey as usual danced over the cracks singing "Step on a crack, you'll fall and break your back.

As he did this Emma took in her surrondings. Everything was perfect. There were children of all ages

playing in the park with one another, couples holding hands, birds were chirping in a sweet rythmathic

harmony, and even a friendly game of baseball was being played in an open field just right acrossed the street.

Emma thought life was perfect, her life was perfect, and nothing could change that.

They had finally made it to market five minutes later. Emma and her brother walked through the door

which made a tiny bell ring. "Well hello there." said the clerk of the store. "Hi Mr. Johnson" replied

Joey. Mr. Johnson was a short plump man whose happy smile could brighten anyone's day. "The usual I presume?"

he said "A carton of milk, loaf of bread, and a lottery ticket." Emma shook her head in approval. She had known him

since she could remember and she realized he had never changed, even after the death of his wife two

years ago.

Emma looked around for the newspaper. She had loved to read all her life and enjoyed reading anything that

had seemed interesting. She walked over to the stand that contained the magazines and saw a paper in it.

Skimming through it a headline stood out. It read METEROR SHOWER EXPECTED TONIGHT. Emma couldn't believe it

that there was going to be meteors tonight. She had always wanted to see one like that. Before her father died

he would always tell her of stories about showers like these that he would see when he was a boy. It was so amazing to hear the stories,

but now she had her chance to see one in real life.

"Here you go Emma." said Mr. Johnson. She snapped back from reality. "Huh" she said "Oh" she walked back over

to the counter and thanked him. He noticed the paper in her hand. "They say it's suppose to be a clear night tonight

which is great to watch that meteor shower." She looked at him and smiled, but looking at the headline again

gave her an uneasy feeling about it. She couldn't figure it out, but she knew something bad was gonna happen.

"Mom, I'm home" called Joey as they walked in through the door. The house was silent. "Mom!" Emma called.

Still no answer. Emma figured that she must have gone out and looked around for a note. She walked out into the kitchen and like she had figured

a note was left on the table. It read "

Went to the Anderson's and I'll be back soon.

Love, Mom

Emma wasn't worried because her mom always went over there. It seemed like a second home she called it.

"Joey are you hungry?" she asked. Joey was sitting in the living room watching a television show about dinosaurs.

Emma smiled. Dinosaurs astounded her brother from the time he could talk. His whole bedroom was covered with them.

She saw him in the future as an archeologist, looking for dinosaur bones in a hot desert. She on the other hand was different

her facintion had to do with ancient Egypt. Her favorite part about it was learning the hieroglyphics. To be an Egyptologist

that was her dream. "Joey, are you hungry?" Emma asked again. "Yeah!" he hollered back.

After making ham sandwiches for the both of them she sat down with Joey watching a documentary on fossils. Emma took the remote

and started flipping through the channels. "Hey!" yelled Joey; "I was watching that." "Sorry Joey, but I want to see something. She replied

"I don't care, turn it back on!" Joey yelled. Emma knew exactly how to get her way. Just give the little boy what he wants. "Fine then." said Emma

"I guess we won't get ice-cream then, to bad to. I was going to let you get a double scoop of Rocky Road. Too bad I guess you just want to sit here and

watch your television show.

"I'm sorry" he said, "You can watch your show. Can I still have ice cream." He gave his little puppy eyes. Emma couldn't help

but fall for them. "Oh alright. After my show is over we'll go to the ice-cream parlor. "Yay" yelled her brother.

Emma flipped through the channels right to the news. She wanted to know all about the meteor shower that was expected to happen tonight.

"And now for a special report. Tonight a meteor shower is expected to enter the Earth's atmosphere at 9pm." said the newscaster.

"Now for a talk with the local astrologist. Mrs. Layn is here with us to speak about this special event." he went on. There was about three people who could be seen

through the camera. "Mrs. Layn." one of them asked. "What can you say about this event?"

She took a deep breath and then said "I have been studying these meteors for over a month now. Over that time I have picked up something about them

that could cause a hazard to the public. A strange radiation is being carried within them and once they hit the surface we could possibly be looking at a

deadly catastrophe. I would advise people to stay inside tonight. Do not go outside." Mrs. Lyne babbled on.

The camera Shifted back to the station. "Folks the science observatory has advised us that tonight will be safe to see the showers. "Stay tuned for a commercial

break. Emma couldn't think. Was or wasn't it safe to see this event. After awhile she decided that she would. The worst thing that could go wrong was her getting sick and nothing much.

She looked at the clock up behind the couch. There was only six more hours until the big show.

About an hour later Emma's mom called on the phone. She had been asleep and the ring of the phone had made her jump.

After she had calmed herself down she answered the phone. "Hello, this is Emma speaking."Emma, this is mom honey. Look Mr.Anderson is very ill

and I'm going to stay here with his wife to help take care of him. Can you and your brother stay out of trouble until then." "Yes" replied Emma

"That's a good girl. See you when I get home. Bye."

Emma hung up the phone. That's when she realized it. She had promised to take Joey out for some ice cream. After looking for him she saw he was watching

the television. He looked at her with a mad face. "You promised to take me and get a double scoop of Rocky Road remember." he said turning back to the television.

"We are going to go right now and then we could go to the park so you can play with your friends." she said trying to make it up for him. He thought about it a minute and

finally agreed

Where's mom" Joey asked while the both of them was walking down the street. "Mr. Anderson is sick so she is helping Mrs. Anderson to take care of him until

he gets better. "Oh." he replied. When they got to the ice-cream parlor Joey was over excited. He ran to the counter. "Why hello lad." said a familiar voice. "Hi miss Suzy."

he replied back. She knew what exactly he wanted. "Will it be one or two scoops today" she asked. "Emma said I can have two scoops." Joey yelled out. She turned around

and handed her newest consumer two scoops of Rocky Road. She also asked Emma if she would like any, but Emma wasn't hungry so she denied. Who could eat at a time like this when they were?

only hours away from probably the most amazing thing that had ever happened in her life. was all she was thinking about as she paid the cashier and left. After going to the park she sat down

as her brother finished his ice-cream and ran to the swings. Emma now had time to relax and she saw that it was already getting dark. "I thought it was suppose to be a clear night.," she thought to herself.

It looked as thought it was ready to rain. "Come on Joey!" she yelled no more than half an hour later. Joey came running over. "Ok." he said grabbing his sister's hand. Emma found it strange because he never does

that unless he was really scared, but peeking around she saw nothing that seemed oddly threating. Except the old lady on the bench. The woman even gave her the creeps even at the age of 14.

"Emma I want to go home" said Joey suddenly, his voice shaky as he squeezed her hand even harder and came closer to her. She stared blankly at him and knelt beside him. "What's wrong?" she asked

"I just want to go home." he begged again. She saw that he was really afraid and after a deep breath decided to take him back home. Joey kept close to his sister all the way until they got to their living room.

After Emma made sure he was all right she looked at the clock. There was only one more hour until she could see the meteor fall and watch history in the making.

DING! DING! DING! The clock had struck nine. Emma couldn't wait, as she and her brother were only moments away from seeing a spectacular event. Joey looked at his sister and asked "What are we doing out here?"

She smiled at him. "Remember last year when you saw that shooting star in the sky?" he nodded. "Well tonight there is going to be many of them." she joyfully spoke.

She saw his eyes glisten. All around the neighborhood people were gathered. Some were having a party and some were relaxing waiting for it to happen. Suddenly the lights went out. At first it startled Emma but then she realized that

it was so they could see the shower clearly. As much as she was excited there was still something that didn't seem right.

Her thoughts were interrupted as a little light flickered in the sky. Then just as fireworks dozens and dozens of lights zoomed acrossed the sky. "They are beautiful!" exclaimed someone as the lights kept coming.

Suddenly there was a loud sound. It sounded as though a bomb, a big bomb went off. Emma looked around startled with her brother once again holding her hand tightly. Everyone's fingers were pointed towards the sky. Emma looked up only to be

blinded by a bright illuminated light. It seemed brighter than the sun. Emma turned her brother away from it, but herself continued looking at it. There was this strange color coming outside

of it. It was green and then blue, red, purple. The colors were quick flashing across the whole sky. She gazed around as the light that was created made the whole neighborhood into day.

Then after what seemed like only seconds the light disappeared and once again the whole town was plummeted into darkness.

"Turn on some lights!" someone, shouted. Emma saw a lady run into her house, but came back out shouting "They won't work. The lights are dead!" People were screaming and fighting among eachother. Emma at that instant since she had heard about this event

was scared. Finally with her brother close to her side she decided to go back into the house. After lighting some candles Emma picked up the phone. She wanted her mom to come home, but as she held the receiver up to her ear there was no sound. "Oh my god. The phones

are dead to." she thought to herself.


End file.
